


来自西伯利亚的先生 上

by negentropy



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negentropy/pseuds/negentropy
Summary: What Does the Fox Say?





	来自西伯利亚的先生 上

**Author's Note:**

> 兽人AU，北极狐！Alex / 田园猫！JP  
> 露米娅岛事件前。  
> 没有毛绒绒天赋 原原一败涂地

JP用力拉了拉自己的兜帽，将耳朵严严实实地遮住。他开始有点后悔自己的冒失。

屋子里起码有两头熊在打盹，东边角落里三四匹狼围坐在一起喝酒划拳，时不时地对月嚎几声，离他几个座位远还栽倒着一只麋鹿——他喝的太多了，巨大的鹿角不受控制现形，紧紧卡在吧台上。边境地区的民风比他想象中还要彪悍几分，JP上次接触到浓度这么高的信息素还是在通往ComicMarket的地铁上，更糟糕的是，他们中大多数来自大型食肉动物。好吧，这是二十一世纪，“所有的动物生来平等”，不过写在基因里的东西往往并不那么容易改变。对捕食者天然的恐惧让JP不由自主地绷紧后脊，瞳孔夹成一条狭缝，耳朵也跟着冒了出来，警觉地支棱着——实在丢脸。对于大部分的成年人而言，控制不住自己的形态变化跟尿床差不多，而JP是只在体能方面之外的自尊心都有些强过头的猫。

JP拒绝承认他是被吓到了，坚持把此归因于老毛子不讲卫生诱发了他严重的呼吸道过敏反应，进而恼羞成怒地将这笔账记到了他不知踪影的接头人身上。说真的，谁会在一家酒吧里用报纸当接头道具，在现代社会？JP猛吸了一口眼前的碳酸饮料，眼神掠过一对在调笑的黄鼬情侣，第十七次飘向门口。他这趟走得匆忙，除了必要的证件只带了他的宝贝电脑，来自西伯利亚的寒风对他习惯了温带季风气候的小身板和薄外套都极不友好——“现在才10月！这里就零下了？！”——他脑中闪过那个黄鼬姑娘裸露在外的两条大白腿，不由得打了个哆嗦。

妈的战斗种族。

JP点了第二杯可乐，调酒师充满怜爱地望了他一眼，好像他是什么特别需要保护的小动物（他确实是），没等他严词拒绝就兑了一小盅酒进去。

“嘿！暖暖身子，小家伙儿！”

生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题。JP盯着那杯（比标准的一杯要再大一号的）姜黄色的可疑液体，陷入了严肃的思考。他不清楚那个Alex Paji——啪唧什么还要多久才能出现，那哥们儿是个沉默寡言的家伙，无论在邮件还是电话里都惜字如金，透着些老派的矜持内敛。不过不管怎么说，JP觉得他是个靠谱的好人，迟迟未到怕不是碰上了什么大麻烦，你懂的，特工身边总是有数不清的乱子，啧，枪战、骗局还有美女间谍什么的。JP猜他是一匹狼——不是酒馆里聚众大呼小叫讲荤段子那种——不少电影里的特工都是狼或者豹子，前者多半冷峻沉默，穿着标志性的黑风衣和墨镜，从不回头看爆炸。后者更多是孤胆英雄，拎着两管机关枪或者肩扛反器材炮，从敌方大本营中横扫千军杀出重围，在镜头前若无其事地炫耀破损上衣下油亮的八块腹肌。

当然，他们都不是猫。JP怏怏地想，闷闷不乐地抿了一口酒，出乎意料并不怎么苦。不是说猫当不了主角，猫属于爱情片，属于文艺题材，属于小鸡电影（不少鸡认为这个称呼属于典型的种族歧视）。猫可能是娇俏性感的风月佳人，是落魄却迷人的艺术家，或是卖弄风流的浪荡子。他或许聪明，却止步于机敏狡黠，算不上什么大智慧。

猫从来不是什么大人物。

开什么玩笑！

JP愤愤地捶了捶吧台，往嘴里又灌了一口可乐兑伏特加，烈酒滑过嗓子，一路烧到肺腑。他被激得流了几滴眼泪，差点栽进酒杯里。他把脸埋在报纸里稳定了少顷，接着打了个响亮的嗝。他觉得身子确实热了不少，温暖从腹腔逐渐传递向四肢。他身上的去味喷雾早散的差不多了，信息素蒸腾着上涌，让他闻起来像砂糖、蜂蜜酒和奶油提子蛋糕。调酒师朝这边瞟了一眼，摇摇头一脸遗憾的表情，转头朝旁边蠢蠢欲动的豺狗打了个手势，那人喉结动了动，心虚地小幅度后撤了几步，装作欣赏墙壁上的一小块污渍。而JP对此一无所知，他觉得脑袋昏沉沉的，思绪却轻快了不少，寒冷和焦虑逐渐消散开来，某种不知名的快意占据了他的大脑。嘿，他正被一个颠覆世界的的邪恶组织追杀，还有一个（没准长得像马特达蒙的）特工搭档，听上去酷毙了不是么？JP扬了扬下巴，沉溺于自己的想象中，公路、硝烟与动作电影。某种名为命运不可抗力将其从平凡的前半生抽离开来，而此时此刻他仍未明晰自己脑中满溢的究竟是兴奋抑或恐惧，二者对于神经系统有着相似的作用机制，令人呼吸急促，心跳加快，颤栗着拥抱未知。

好奇心害死猫。

 

Alex敲响酒馆门时已是凌晨，他没带伞，黑色大衣上粘着不少雪花，显得有些落魄，神色却仍游刃有余，自信满满。“Alex Own the World Pajitnov. ”调酒师小声嘟囔道，吹了声口哨，错开一点门缝将他迎进去，絮絮叨叨地抱怨自己日益糟糕的作息。

“你家的小猫，”调酒师努努嘴，朝Alex示意，“看上去可不怎么聪明，不像是你喜欢的类型。”他挤眉弄眼地调侃。

Alex点点头聊表谢意，走过去揉了揉那颗毛绒绒脑袋，悄声道：“你给他喝了什么？”

“普通的伏特加，”调酒师摊了摊手，“他看上去冻透了。我什么都没干，他的酒量糟糕……好吧可能就比你强一点儿。嘿，说真的我一直以为你喜欢脑子更好使那型的。”

“可能你对于聪明的认知需要修正。他破译了AGLAIA的安全网，”Alex坐下来慢条斯理的说道，像是完全没在意对方言语中的冒犯。“第三层，就他一个人。”他停顿了一下又补充了一句，抬手把自己的大衣罩在了JP身上。

“所以他确实是你的款？”调酒师一脸恍然大悟的神情，确信自己得知了第一手的八卦，而Alex则开始默默反思自己是不是该找个话少点的线人。

等他半拖半拽地把JP拎回住处的时候已是半个小时后，其间他不止一次试图把JP弄醒（物理），最终认命地进行了超量的体力劳动。说真的，Alex宁可让JP直接变回本体然后抛却尊严把他叼回去。他把大型麻烦甩在床上，暂且歇下消解自己奔波几日的倦意。他累的要命，挣扎了大概一分钟，最终一脸嫌弃地和某个醉醺醺的家伙挤在唯一一张床上，把麻烦和忧虑甩手给明天的Alex。

JP醒过来的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，或者说他的一部分大脑恢复了正常功能。他试图甩脱头疼拼凑宿醉后的记忆，确认自己所在何处。酒馆、可乐、被拖着在雪里走了半公里，好的，这笔账他记下了。

他侧过头迷迷糊糊地打量自己的搭档，Alex看起来想象中要年轻，淡色的金发，双眸紧闭。他看起来有点苍白乃至憔悴，疲倦不堪，不动声色的英俊。他后知后觉的意识到自己正盖着对方的衣服，甚至尾巴还缠在对方的手腕上。

JP闻不出Alex是什么，他身上没有属于什么动物的味道，也没有烟酒或者香水味，他闻上去像是原野、冰霜与松林。JP猜他可能有不止一点的洁癖。他撇撇嘴，讪讪地向后撤了撤身子（和尾巴），琢磨着合适的开场白。

当JP嘟囔到“Your new friend. Nice to meet you……”的时候，Alex终于皱着眉头幽幽转醒，引而不发愠怒在他脸上一闪而过。JP被他眼中的寒意激得又向后遼了半尺，小心翼翼地试探：“Eh…… Hi, Mr.Paji……Pajinson. My name is JP. I call you last week……”

Alex深吸了一口气，确认自己的理智逐步归位，稍微缓和了下神色，“你可以说中文，”他坐起身来，换了个舒服点的姿势，“Alex, you can call me Alex.”

好吧，JP收回前言，Alex帅得过头，即使他长得不像马特达蒙或者汤姆克鲁斯。

“收拾好东西，我们十五分钟后出发，最晚九点这里就不再安全。”Alex摆弄了几下，天啊，鬼知道他从哪个角落里掏出来的枪。“你可以穿我的衣服，或者，如果你不介意的话，变回本体，个人强烈这么建议。”

“操。”JP小声咒骂。

“除此以外，下次不要喝陌生人给你的东西。虽然现在我们姑且算是，唔，合作关系，我的职责可不包括运输尸体。”

“……杀我可用不到下毒这么复杂。”JP讥讽一笑。

“Kitty，”Alex隐秘地眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛也是淡色的，密而纤长，“也许他是想侵犯你。”

见鬼，他是怎么顶着这张脸发出这么黏腻下流的声音？JP浑身鸡皮疙瘩，向后窜得过头，差点从床上翻下去。他双手后撑着，堪堪把住床沿，冲Alex竖了个中指。

Alex终于心满意足地把那副温和的、礼貌的、虚伪的面孔戴回到脸上，JP暗暗松了一口气，锲而不舍地进行对自己搭档的腹诽。

“你会开车么？”Alex一边擦枪一边漫不经心地问。

“不。”

“用枪呢？”

“……你他妈一定是在逗我。”哥是安分守己的中国公民，跟你们毛子克格勃聊不来。

“我猜也是，”Alex小声地（极为做作地）叹了口气，将那柄手枪递过来，“收好。”

JP伸手戳了戳那块冰凉的金属，嘟囔道：“你可能给我个指虎更好。”起码不会打到你。

“委屈你了，拳皇。毕竟现在不是中世纪，或者可以给你拿把长矛，再加个盾牌。”

Alex把那柄枪硬塞了过来，又不知道从哪里摸出了副墨镜架上，转身挑了件裁剪风骚的黑色大衣，又塞了几件违禁枪械进去。他向后扬扬手：“我在外面等你。”

JP在他身后鼓了鼓腮帮子，做了个夸张的鬼脸，Alex毫无预警地转过身，歪了歪头，补充道：“还有什么问题么？”

“没，啊，对，你到底是什么动物？”

 


End file.
